¿How far will you go? (¿Hasta dónde estas dispuesto a llegar?
by Alexandra Kuran
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, joven de 21 años y estudiante de medicina en la mejor universidad de Tokyo. Teniendo una vida monótona y aburrida, decide darle un poco de diversión saliendo un fin de semana a una discoteca en compañía de sus amigos. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando un hombre llame su atención? ¿Sucumbirá o escapará Naruto de aquel desconocido que significa pecado y tentación?
Aquello debía ser uno de los mejores sueños húmedos de toda su vida, porque la situación que Naruto estaba experimentando era demasiado única, intensa y excitante como para ser del mundo real.

Normalmente el rubio no solía salir los fines de semana ya que estaba plenamente concentrado en sus estudios como doctor en la universidad, por lo que rechazaba continuamente las invitaciones a salir que le ofrecían sus amigos, específicamente Sai y Kiba. Pero en esta ocasión algo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Por eso, aquel viernes en la noche había tomado la decisión de aceptar una de esas invitaciones y salir a divertirse en compañía de sus amigos. Quería algo de entretenimiento en su aburrida y monótona vida.

Por lo que en ese preciso momento, se encontraba en una discoteca en compañía de Sai, Kiba y otros amigos que se habían unido igualmente a la ocasión. La música resonaba con fuerza por todo el establecimiento, incitando a cada mujer y hombre a divertirse, a nublar sus sentidos con el alcohol y a bailar con desconocidos durante horas. Quizás hasta aquellas personas tendrían suerte y obtendrían una buena ronda de sexo con algún atractivo desconocido.  
Todos los amigos del rubio deseaban salir de su monótona rutina, por lo que hoy era la noche en que todos dejarían sus deberes a un lado y serían verdaderamente unos jóvenes de veintiún años disfrutando su plena juventud en compañía de varias amistades y varios desconocidos.

Naruto utilizaba unos vaqueros negros ceñidos a sus torneadas piernas, una camiseta de color naranja bastante llamativa, la cual resaltaba su buen formado torso y unas sencillas converses negras. A pesar de que su aspecto era bastante ligero y desañilado, era imposible no apartar la mirada de aquel joven rubio portador de unos increíbles e inocentes ojos azules.

Y mientras la noche transcurría entre la pegajosa y movidiza música, las luces de colores, el alcohol y diversas parejas bailando íntimamente, un cambio rotundo se presenció cuando aquellos ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros que lo observaban con fijeza, devorándolo.  
¿Quién era él? Se había cuestionado rápidamente y aunque no encontró ninguna respuesta a su creciente duda luego de varios segundos, inevitablemente su mirada había quedado atrapada ante aquellos ojos ajenos. Eran oscuros, misteriosos y le incitaba a acercarse. Por lo que sin siquiera ser claramente consciente de sus acciones, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre de enigmática mirada.

Cuando las distancias se acortaron y el rubio estuvo a una distancia bastante cercana al desconocido, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando recuperó algo de su cordura. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Él no era así. Ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres, por lo que no comprendía el por qué se había sentido repentinamente atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo. Es culpa del alcohol, se dijo así mismo y con cierto temor ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo con el propósito de acercarse nuevamente a sus amigos y fingir que nada había perturbado momentáneamente sus acciones. Pero antes de poder girar su cuerpo y alejarse, sus acciones se vieron truncadas ante aquel desconocido que no había perdido el tiempo y se había acercado a él, bloqueándole el paso.

Sasuke. Ése era el nombre de aquel atractivo joven de piel pálida, cabellos azabaches, cuerpo claramente atlético y tonificado y mirada profunda y atrayente. Luego de que se había presentado ante él, imitó su acción mencionando su nombre. Cuando la invitación de un trago se planteó al rubio, este aceptó sin poder negarse siquiera.

Conforme transcurrían los minutos y el rubio conversaba con el azabache, ambos sentados frente a la barra, Naruto comenzó a sentirse cada vez más atraído y bajo los efectos del alcohol, ni siquiera podía disimularlo. Pero supo que la situación se le había escapado de las manos cuando repentinamente ya no se encontraba en la barra y ahora estaba en el lugar más recóndito de aquella discoteca, a oscuras, junto al azabache besándose apasionadamente. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, que él no era gay, que aquello no era correcto, pero había perdido la cordura.

Los besos de Sasuke eran intensos y apasionados. Lograban quitarle el aliento y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Sus fuertes y masculinas manos recorrían su cuerpo con descaro, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso. De un momento a otro, él se separó, pero solo para girar el cuerpo del rubio y arrinconarlo contra una pared, quedando a sus espaldas. Por un momento, el miedo lo había invadido, pero aquel miedo empezó a mitigar cuando aquellas manos se posaron en la parte delantera de su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo y finalmente descenderlo por sus piernas, dejando a la vista un apretado boxer de color negro.  
Sentía arder su rostro ante la situación, estaba inmovilizado y sin poder observar a aquel hombre que estaba sometiéndolo y dominándolo, pero su cuerpo se mantenía expectante y deseoso de una continuación. Clara muestra de ello era la erección que mostraba su miembro aún presa de la tela del boxer.

Cualquier pensamiento lógico se esfumó de su mente junto a su cordura cuando una de las manos ajenas se posó sobre su miembro, apretándolo con firmeza. Un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios del rubio ante aquella repentina pero no desagradable acción. Y cuando una sucesiones de suaves caricias comenzaron a recorrer su miembro, cerró sus párpados con vergüenza ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Disfrutaba cada uno de los toques del azabache y lo demostraba en cada gemido y estremecimiento que recorría su espina dorsal. Los gemidos se hicieron más continuos y sonoros cuando la mano libre de Sasuke bajó el boxer hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, liberando la creciente erección que portaba el rubio.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, Naruto? —inquirió aquella oscura y sensual voz contra el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo y provocando varios espasmos luego de que sujetara su miembro desnudo comenzando un lento vaiven ascendiente y descendiente. El rubio respiraba tan aceleradamente que no tenía la capacidad siquiera de responder la pregunta que le había hecho el azabache, pero sus acciones fueron una suficiente respuesta cuando sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante en busca de mayor contacto.

Con su mente nublada por el placer, el azabache aprovechó en llevar un par de dedos de su mano libre a su boca para comenzar a succionarlos y ensalivarlos para lo que vendría a continuación. Una vez los consideró listos, los sacó de su boca para inmediatamente acercarlos a sus glúteos. Y separándolos un poco, delineó delicamente el contorno de su ano para seguidamente adentrar uno de sus dedos en el estrecho interior.

Aquella acción tan sorpresiva tomó desprevenido al rubio, el cual soltó un reniego ante aquella acción. ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo Sasuke? Se cuestionó con cierto horror mientras varios quejidos escaparon de sus labios demostrando su dolor e incomodidad ante la invasión de aquel dedo. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca le exigió al azabache que se detuviera y mucho menos lo alejó. A pesar del dolor que provocaba en su cuerpo, deseaba continuar. Realmente deseaba llegar al final. Por lo que clavando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, soportó lo mejor posible aquel dedo moviéndose en su interior. En pocos minutos de un dedo había pasado a dos y seguidamente a tres. En aquellos momentos, no sabía discernir que le desconcertaba más. El estar viviendo aquella situación con un hombre o disfrutarlo plenamente.

Cuando el azabache lo consideró preparado, sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio ocasionando que un suspiro de alivio hubiera escapado de los labios de este. Que aunque se hubiera acostumbrado a la extraña sensación, aún estaba atemorizado. Tensos segundos se habían apoderado de la instancia cuando el azabache detuvo toda caricia sobre su cuerpo para llevar sus manos a su propio pantalón, desabrocharlo y bajarlo junto a su boxer liberando su miembro erecto.  
El cuerpo del rubio se había tensado de manera inmediata al sentir una dureza rozarse continuamente contra sus glúteos. Contuvo la respiración al sentir como aquella dureza comenzaba a introducirse en su ano, provocando que un espasmo de dolor lo invadiera con fuerza.

¡Aquello dolía como los mil demonios! Pero respirando profundamente trató de relajarse para permitir aquella intromisión en su cuerpo. Cuando aquel miembro estuvo enterrado completamente entre sus entrañas, dos gemidos al unisono se escucharon. Uno de dolor por parte del rubio y uno de placer por parte del azabache. Luego de varios segundos, Sasuke inició un lento y suave vaiven con el propósito de acostumbrar al cuerpo ajeno a los movimientos y a su vez, contenía sus propios deseos de embestir de manera salvaje a Naruto.

El rubio soltaba cortos reniegos ante los movimientos de aquel pedazo de carne adentrándose en su cuerpo. Dolía y mucho. Era como un ardor quemándole su entrada, como lava hirviendo. Pero cuando aquella sensación de dolor comenzó a mitigar y el placer se hizo presente, inconscientemente sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de las contrarias. Sasuke notó aquello y aumentó el ritmo y la firmeza de las embestidas, llegando cada vez más profundo, sacándole gemidos de dolor y placer al rubio.

Estuvieron largo rato en aquella posición, ambos disfrutando del placer que le otorgaba el cuerpo contrario. El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba ante las sensaciones de placer que lo invadían. Su pecho ardía ante cada alocado latido de su corazón y sentía como el calor de aquella paliza piel quemaba la suya. Sasuke era puro fuego, ardor. Y deseó perderse entre aquellas llamas, arder en el fuego que él desprendía con cada movimiento, deseó ser devorado y consumido por toda esa pasión que él podía entregarle.  
Sasuke. Ése nombre escapaba continuamente de sus labios entre jadeos. El rubio quería demostrarle cuanto lo disfrutaba, que solo él lo hacía arder de placer.

Repentinamente la apremiante necesidad de observarlo y de probar nuevamente sus labios invadió su ser con fiereza. Y cuando se lo pidió entre ahogados jadeos, él cumplió su capricho. El azabache giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente y sujetando sus glúteos con las palmas de sus manos, lo elevó obligando al rubio a rodear sus caderas con sus piernas. Y sujetando sus glúteos con firmeza, se adentró en el rubio mientras devoraba aquellos deliciosos y carnosos labios.

Cada vez el placer iba en aumento y Naruto no sabía cuanto podría seguir soportándolo. Cuando su cuerpo llegó al límite, acalló un sonoro gemido contra los labios ajenos mientras finalmente llegaba al orgasmo, corriéndose contra el vientre del azabache. Y estrechando aún más su miembro en su interior, sintió como en unas pocas pero potentes embestidas finalmente se corrió, llenándolo de su semen.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía cuerpo temblar y estremecerse a pesar de estar aferrado a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras aún sentía oleadas de placer recorrer deliciosamente su cuerpo. Si esto era un sueño, sin duda era el mejor sueño húmedo de todos. Y si era su realidad, solo rogaría el que existiera una continuación. Porque su cuerpo anhelaba sentir ese placer una vez más a manos de él, de Sasuke.


End file.
